Freedom
by Raizas
Summary: I'm tired, i want to leave, I want to be myself for once! I dont want to keep wearing a mask to hide myself. I Want to Be Free.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character Nor do i make any money off of this fiction.**

**Pairing: KakashixNaruto**

**Leaving**

Naruto stood in the middle of his room looking around and sighing. He did not like his life style...he was fifteen years old and he outgrown his bed. He achieved his chuunin rank recently but he was not allowed out of the village in fear of him turning on them. They thought he was stupid and a dead last... That was only a facade. He was not as stupid as he let on, and frankly not as happy and cheerful either here's another shocker he hates orange. The villagers won't let him buy anything else since they want him to stand out more. The only reason he puts on a mask is to protect him from the wrath of the villagers.

Naruto walks to the bathroom and stares at the mirror. He had sun kissed locks that reached his shoulders, which was slightly spiky, he had bangs that framed his face and he had eyes that were the color of the sky. They seemed lifeless, which was understandable, he was beaten by the villagers, rejected and most of all unloved. Once it was announced he was the container of the nine tail fox his so called friends shunned him, not that he cared. The only one who stayed by him was Iruka-sensei and Tsunade- née chan. He truly trusted them enough to show them what he was really like.

The one thing Naruto really wants to do is travel. He wants to see the world and see what else he can learn. Naruto was already powerful before and after rasengan. Well, it was thanks to kyuubi's harsh training. Naruto thinks over leaving a looking at the pros and cons, the only questions that were bothering him were, it is worth it? Should I leave this hell hole? After half an hour walking around his room in deep thought he finally come to a decision. He's gonna leave this stupid place.

Naruto was finally leaving this place, with or without the Hokage's decision. After packing his bags up, which consists of money, food, extra clothes and pajamas he's finally setup to leave. Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. Looking around the apartment one more time and sighed, he was really leaving the place he called sanctuary, the only place he can be his self, the place he could be his self and the place he hid from the villager's wrath. Leaving his apartment, Naruto headed straight to the Hokage's office, wanting to get permission for his departure.

Finally arriving in front of the Hokage's office, he knocked softly on the door. Naruto stood patiently as he waited for someone to tell him to enter. After hearing the loud "enter" Naruto slowly opened the door at slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked up to the Hokage who was... Surprisingly working and straight out told her what he wanted and of course not using his mask to tell her.

"I request to leave the village immediately."

Tsunade who stopped working, shot her head up and looked at Naruto in surprise, quickly recovering she asked,

"Why?"

" I wish to travel and learn, that I cannot do here because of my restrictions, I can start anew outside these walls, no one knows me there and I get to be treated as any other individual."

Tsunade bit her thumb as she thought of a way to make Naruto stay, she knows it is selfish, but she couldn't bear the thought of her little brother leaving. She could just deny it, but she knows Naruto is suffering here, she knew she had to let him go... But not without a condition.

"I will let you go... If you write to me and Iruka once or twice a month and promise to return, will you accept these terms?"

With no hesitation Naruto answered,

"I shall"

Tsunade sighed, she hoped he would refuse, but it was highly unlikely he would. Tsunade pulled a scroll out from the desk and stood up, walking around the desk she stood in front of Naruto. She held out the scroll, once Naruto held it Tsunade pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I am going to miss you little brother, please be safe"

Said Tsunade that in a voice that was barely above whisper. Tsunade after finally releasing Naruto, who was finally able to breath, she kissed his forehead lovingly and whispered a barely audible

"Sorry."

Naruto softly smiled up at her and quietly said,

"Née-chan you have no reason to apologize, the villagers actions are not your doing"

Naruto finally turning away and walked up to the door he waved briefly before going out.

Sorry if it's short, it's my first story and I ever written^^. Constructive criticism is always accepted :D But Please Don't Be mean T-T! Its Mah First time!


	2. Back

**Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters nor do I make any money of of this fiction.**

"talking"

'thinking'

Tsunade looked out the window in her office, 'Five years passed since Naruto left' she sighed remembering the day he left, and how angry the council were, she let a small smirk grace her face but it quickly left. The things village seems dull and lifeless, like a ray of sunshine has left. Tsunade heard rumors about Naruto, everyone knew him as the ninja who never fails, some people think the fourth hokage has come back from the dead, she burst out laughing at the thought. Naruto became a jounin three months after he left, not once did he fail a mission. Naruto defeated the akatsuki but left two alive which were sent to the hidden leaf to be ninja's there since Itachi only followed order's when he killed his clan and Kisame because he can be useful to the village. Naruto still kept in contact writing to her and to Iruka. Naruto was now living with someone, from what Naruto wrote he was his mentor and also a father-like figure, he also wrote how much he loved him, he always seemed to write something about him in his letters.

Remembering the day that she announced that Naruto left the village. She remembered how the village shouted and danced in joy at the news even his so called friends did the same. She was disgusted at how the village acted, they celebrated for weeks, the only one's who snapped out of it were the x-rookie seven teams, they became guilty of they're actions, but it was quickly covered up. Kakashi however was shocked, he was also overcome with guilt and became an active ninja. Iruka however expected it so it wasn't as shocking but he was still sad about it.

A hooded figure carrying a bag approached the hidden leaf village gates only stopping to show a scroll to the guards continued on walking towards the hokage's office. Once Arriving in front of the door to the hokage's door sensing there were more than four people inside, the figure knocked on the door shortly after he heard aloud "enter". Opening the door he walked inside, what he saw was were many faces, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kisame, Ino, Kiba, Iruka, Shizuna, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya and Chouji. All faces turned to the hooded figure curious and alert, they all readied there hands on they're kunai pouches.

"Who Are you!" Tsunade shouted,

"Have you already forgotten me?" there was slight amusement in his voice, his voice seemed oddly familiar.

The Figure dropped his bag and slowly raised his hands to his cloak, taking it off. What was revealed was a beautiful man with blond hair and slight strands of orange, his hair were slightly spiky, long bangs at the side of his face and short ones that are just above his eyes but they were parted in the middle of his forehead to reveal three orange dots in the shape of an upwards triangle on his forehead. Moving down to his eyes, he had blue, blue eyes that captivate you, his eye lids have a line of orange above them making him seem more exotic. He was about medium length. He was wearing a high neck tight black sleeveless shirt and a green jacked that reached to half of his stomach, and he was wearing Grey cargo pants. His body was slim and lithe which only added to his beauty.

"N-Naruto?" Stuttered Tsunade,

"The one and only" grinned Naruto.

Iruka who snapped out of his shock first walked up to Naruto and hugged him tightly

"You don't know how much I missed you"

Naruto hugged him back smiling softly not knowing what exactly to say, He did not expect the results, Iruka tightened his hug to bone crushing levels leaving him unable to breath, so he voiced his problem

"I-Iruka c-Cant breath" Flailed his arms trying to get away from the death. "Tsunade-Neechan Help Me!"

Tsunade walked up to them pulled them them apart only to pull Naruto into another bone crushing hug. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry sorry its just that we missed you" Tsunade smiled looking down at the struggling figure finally loosened up her hug. Finally free Naruto took a deep breath before reaching down to get is bag,

"I got gifts!" Opening his bag in pulling everything out and setting them down on the floor careful with every object. " Nee-chan!-" Picking up two rectangular boxes and handed it Tsunade "ones for you and Shizune-Neechan" picking up what looks like a stack of paper and a brush "Jiraya-Sensei this is for you!" Jiraya Carefully walked up to Naruto still slightly in shock to talk so he quietly took his gift and backed away. Picking up a scroll and gave it too Iruka with a smile "I know you'll like this book I looked really hard for it!" Iruka opening the scroll, his face instantly turned into a smile

Still Staring at the scroll "I thought these were hard to find! It must have took you ages!"

"My-" Naruto smile faulted for a second before continuing with the same tone, this was not unnoticed by Kakashi "mentor! He had a lot of scrolls and he didn't mind when I asked him to give me this one."

Picking up a large box and walked up to Kakashi smiling handing the box to him, Kakashi was hesitant but took it anyway.

"I had to get this when I saw it, I knew it would be the best gift for you!" said Naruto smiling brightly at Kakashi.

Naruto looked into his bag again,

"Tsunade-Nee Chan Can you please give this to the rookie seven team members?" Naruto said giving Tsunade the bag.

Naruto yawned sleepily rubbing his eyes tired from his travels was getting ready to leave,

"Tsunade-Nee Chan i'ma bit tired mind dismissing me?"

"Oh yeah! There was something I wanted to give you from you father-" Tsunade said rushing to her desk, opening drawers smiling when she found looking for, taking out a wooden box she walked back to Naruto handing him the box "Your father wanted me to give you this when you grow up the address is XXXXXXX, Hope you like it" said Tsunade smiling.

Naruto opening the box, smiling when he set his eyes one the objects inside,

"Thank you Tsunade-Nee! I better get going" Gathering his cloak and exited the office.

There was one word that ran through the ninja's head's inside the office,

'Shit'

… It was abit rushed... I'm trying to find someone who will edit it for me... I for one cannot edit for shit! Im still looking so be patient with me :D!


	3. No Update's D:

Updates.

Sorry guys no Updates D:! Im going away for I while, AND I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEAS D:! We have no internet Here sooo even if I wrote the next update I still take a while to update it :] So wait up. Might be a double update.


End file.
